Rechargeable batteries, such as lithium-ion batteries, have numerous commercial applications. Capacity density is an important characteristic, and higher capacity densities are desirable for a variety of applications.
A magnesium ion in a magnesium or magnesium-ion battery carries two electrical charges, in contrast to the single charge of a lithium ion. Improved electrolyte materials would be very useful in order to develop high capacity density batteries.
Current state of the art electrolytes for magnesium batteries may use organomagnesium salts and complexes as they are the only ones known to be compatible with an Mg anode allowing for reversible electrochemical Mg deposition and stripping. However, such materials may be corrosive and may be difficult to utilize in a battery. Conventional inorganic and ionic salts such as Mg(ClO4)2 may be incompatible with the Mg anode due to the formation of an ion-blocking layer formed by their electrochemical reduction.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved electrolyte that solves the problems of the prior art and provides a stable rechargeable Mg battery system. There is a further need in the art for an electrolyte that allows reversible Mg deposition and stripping in a chloride-free inorganic salt. There is also a need in the art for an improved battery having increased current densities and high coulombic efficiencies.